


倘若天已黄昏

by sssail1280



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 在洛克觉察到他的视线前，张维新一眼就望见了他。张维新好像总是能第一个看见他。越过人群，越过危险的荆棘、昏暗的丛林、蒸腾的毒雾和来自莫斯科的冰雪，投来遥远的注视。他向洛克走来，洛克也会向他走去。黄昏仍是黄昏，但洛克对自己会踏入何种黑暗早已心中有数。
Relationships: Bai Ji-Shin Chang/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro, 张维新/洛克
Kudos: 1





	倘若天已黄昏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diggingape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingape/gifts).



> 和《假如天变地变》是同一个背景，洛克被张哥捡回去的if。张维新没去罗阿那普拉，是香港三合会的干部。洛克是他的手下，但洛克没有加入三合会。
> 
> 18年送给阿猿的生日贺文。

码头上的人们来来去去，没人看向这一边。拿枪指过他脑袋的亚裔女人和她的同伴在远处大声说话，讲得很急，英语蹦得太快而洛克此时脑筋太慢，什么都听见了但什么都没听进去，“赎金”“无用功”“计划”乱七八糟的飘过，就没了。他站在原地，想要一根烟。他没有烟瘾，冈岛绿郎只是和公司里的前辈一起出去喝酒时从不拒绝别人递来的打火机和烟盒。但是现在，洛克迫切地想烧点什么东西。

黄昏下的码头被笼进一个混浊的时空里，空气中也漾起一圈圈水纹。洛克百无聊赖的用鞋尖拨弄一粒石子，它可能也是随轮船一起千里迢迢来到这，破开风浪又掉在岸上，没人会在乎它来自文莱还是印度尼西亚。他一脚踢开石子，看它朝前翻滚，撞上谁的鞋面。洛克抬起头，在橘红的余晖里观察来人，来人也正在观察他。

那天的张维新的穿着是罕见的轻便：没有软呢帽，没有皮鞋，没有劳力士手表，没有纯白围巾和长款黑风衣。白衬衫领口解开两个扣，袖子卷到手肘以上，没抹发油的黑发被海风吹乱了。在洛克觉察到他的视线前，张维新一眼就望见了他。张维新好像总是能第一个看见他。越过人群，越过危险的荆棘、昏暗的丛林、蒸腾的毒雾和来自莫斯科的冰雪，投来遥远的注视。

他向洛克走来。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

下午三点，洛克去接人，大老远的就看见了张维新。黑风衣、白手套和羊毛围巾都整整齐齐，是他一贯的朴素且不失时髦感的打扮。他正端着一碟猪肠碌，站在路边吃得津津有味。开车的小弟停在附近说那里不准停车，洛克便直接开门下车，张维新正巧也在招手让他过来。洛克站在他身边，裹紧外套，水绿色领带松开一点点。张维新用牙签插了一块猪肠碌递过去朝他嘴里塞，洛克想躲，还是乖乖张嘴去接。

“好不好吃？”

洛克嚼不出这种淋上酱汁的粉皮卷有什么特别好吃的，只能点点头。酱汁里头有芝麻，咬碎以后唇齿间有很香的余味。张维新叼着牙签笑笑，让小贩再拿一碟给洛克，他婉拒了，腕上的手表提醒他时间紧迫。张维新把碟子还给小贩，跟着洛克上车。一坐好，张维新翘着脚从怀里拿烟，不是他最常抽的“吉普赛跳舞女郎*”，而是红色包装的高卢*。洛克在口袋里摸索打火机给他点火。张维新凑过来的时候洛克能看见墨镜底下他低垂的眼睛。

“今晚要不要一起去吃个饭？”

洛克愣了愣。张维新见他没反应，用手指扣着镜框，将那副款式复古的墨镜拉低，那双眼睛现在直直看着他，他们之间没有任何隔阂，洛克找不到可以躲藏的地方。

“为什么？”洛克迷迷糊糊地问。

“你不想去吗？”张维新的表情称得上是纯然的天真无邪，和他的身份放在一起就像夏季的霜花那样荒诞又令人会望着出神的东西。

“我也不是那个意思。我在想要去哪里。”洛克向他解释，“您要带我去什么高级餐厅的话，我得回去换身衣服先。”原来在担心这个，有什么好担心的嘛。张维新拍他上臂，动作很轻，带着亲昵的意味。“安心啦，是好地方。”洛克注意到开车的年轻小弟在借后视镜偷偷看他们，或许他也听说过张维新很亲近他这个并非三合会成员的日本人。

要张维新出面的据他所说是三合会内部的事务。洛克不能参与，便问他待会约在什么地方见面。“不会太久，你在这附近随便走走，差不多回来就好。”张维新挂着清爽的笑容面向他倒退走进无上装酒吧*的大门，“不要在路边吃多东西，留点胃给晚上。”

小弟已经把车开走了。洛克顺道往下走，这一带有很多外国游客，贩卖的东西大多都稀奇古怪。从地边摊卖的各色安全套，到可疑的药酒补品，一应俱全。洛克绕进一家烟草店，拿了两包烟，掏钱付账。数正好，不需要找零。他出门就拆了包七星*，另一包放进口袋里。他站在路口抽烟等红灯，观察来往的行人，一支烟后差不多猜出了张维新可能要和他谈的事情。

他晃悠了两个小时往回走，被人从背后拍肩。他回头，张维新对他的惊讶显然感到很满意。“提前结束了，就出来找你。”一如既往的，他轻轻松松从人群里找出了洛克。洛克至今都不明白张维新是怎么能找出他，他自认自己不是醒目的人。他现在用粤语在对洛克说话，不再像先前那样用英语。实际上，洛克已经能听懂粤语了，平时只是为了维持假象才只使用英语和日语，反正他在跑的也基本都是海外的走私相关的事。语言本来就是学得越多学习速度也会越快，不过因为说的机会少，他讲得很不流利。只有他们两个人的话，张维新倾向于用粤语表达，但他不会强迫洛克用粤语回答他，继续用英语就行。他自称这么做是为了锻炼洛克的耳朵，照洛克来看这其实是也是他情绪放松的一种表现。

他们并肩走着，洛克把另外那包烟给他，张维新接过看了看，没说什么就点上了，熟悉的高级香烟的气味弥散在空气里。这个风流倜傥似电影明星的潇洒男人即使用墨镜遮盖半张脸，仍引来人们的频频注视。

“您有什么要和我私下谈？”

“我不能就单纯请你吃饭吗？”

“我在这里见到俄罗斯人了。”

张维新悠哉的呼出烟雾，眉毛故锁装出为难的神色，“你总是机灵过头，我这个做老大的享受不到抖包袱的乐趣啊。”洛克没有笑，手指紧张的在口袋里敲打。张维新忽然把他拽向自己，避开险些撞上洛克的自行车。“走路要看路。”张维新放开他，洛克这才想起如何呼吸。“巴拉莱卡要从我这把你借走。”

“巴拉莱卡小姐？”

“日本那边出了事，她去善后，想要你去做翻译。”张维新冷哼，“不用猜都知道，她是去开战的。”洛克没什么情绪的应了一声，张维新绕他面前看他的脸，“蛮危险哦。”他警告道，“如果你是三合会的成员，我还可以拿会里规矩搪塞她。但你是我的人，出于各种理由，我都不好拒绝她。”

“也没什么关系吧？您也没有拒绝的理由。只是去当翻译而已，还可以给巴拉莱卡小姐卖个人情。刚才的谈话其实不是和三合会的成员，是和巴拉莱卡小姐对吗？”单纯是三合会的事情的话，张维新有时甚至会带洛克进去，叫洛克找个地方躲着旁听。

“我很担心啊，”张维新点燃新一根香烟，“万一你被巴拉莱卡拐跑了，我会好为难的。”

“我不认为‘莫斯科旅馆’会收我这样的外来者。”

“那就是说你有想过咯？”

这里也许要谨慎回答。然而张维新接下来的举动出乎洛克的意料：他勾住洛克的脖子，戴皮革手套的手自然垂在洛克的肩膀前。洛克齿轮组般运转稳定的大脑被打断了思考。“继续待在我身边，你那超乎寻常的好奇心……还是该说堪称饱足中枢坏死级别的探知欲？也能得到满足吧。而且，”张维新压低声音，“我总比巴拉莱卡好相处些吧？”他在话语中掺入心灵受伤后的微颤感，洛克明白他是故意的，然而还是露出犹豫的神情。纵然过去了那么久，他仍是性情中甩不脱温柔的人。照张维新来看，温柔对黑社会来说可不是美德，很多时候都可能成为致死因素，不过很适合他。除去他与外在截然不同的不安定内核，以及足以令他跨越恐惧的专注力，张维新也很中意他这一点。

“我来到香港后，就没想过再去别的地方了。”

张维新绝对不是最佳选项，只不过黄昏下的洛克没有别的选择。也许有，然而他选择了张维新。

英俊男人只是开怀大笑，他似乎听见了洛克没说出口的所有东西。张维新拍拍他的胸口，“等你从日本回来，我带你去台湾玩。”

他被带到一家街边的粉档里。洛克有些讶异，倒也没有出乎他的意料。张维新摘掉墨镜，脱下风衣和围巾，直接吆喝点单，两碗鱼蛋粉很快端上桌。鱼肉很鲜，肉丸弹牙，咬下去就有汤汁的鲜味在口中绽开。汤粉吃得人身上发热，洛克很快也把外套脱了。张维新和他有一搭没一搭的聊天，主要是张维新在说，洛克小心翼翼的应对。“……傻的很，为了女人和兄弟吵架，想爆樽*逞威风，结果被扎了满手血，还是人家叫的士*把他送医院，还帮他出医药费。”他的心情好像变得相当好，可能是洛克方才说的什么话成功取悦了他。现在他的威胁性完全敛去，只是个过于帅气的普通男人了。某些过于荒唐的外号也不是没有道理，虽然张维新很不喜欢。不过，任何一个成年男人应该都不会乐意被那么叫*。

提示音扰了张维新的兴头，他摸出寻呼机看，轻轻咂舌。洛克舔掉嘴角的汤汁看向他，张维新把寻呼机丢来，洛克差点没接住把它掉汤碗里，看到消息脸色也变了变。张维新起身掏钱付账，向老板借车钥匙。洛克匆匆把剩下几口鱼蛋粉扒进嘴里，吃太急咬到舌头，火辣辣的疼。

“喂洛克！快点！”

他抓起张维新的风衣和围巾跑出去，张维新骑着一台老旧的摩托，把头盔递给他。“戴好就坐上来，衣服你拿，抱住我。”洛克遵照他的吩咐，紧紧搂住他的腰。张维新开车很快，超了好几个红灯，赶到事发的地点后洛克先跳下来，把风衣给他披上。

“洛克。”

洛克正在给他围上围巾，张维新慢悠悠的说，“跟我一块进去。”他的呼吸中似乎还有烟味的残余，他的注视仍和洛克最初的记忆无差，其中带着对事情会按自己预想所发展的确信，还有不惧亲自上台邀请他人共舞的无畏。他向洛克走来，洛克也会向他走去。黄昏仍是黄昏，但洛克对自己会踏入何种黑暗早已心中有数。

洛克跟上他的脚步。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：即Gitanes，法国牌子的高档香烟，正式的中文名好像是茨冈？以前还叫过金美女（Gitanes Blondes），因为包装上的女人剪影是金色，现在市面上见到的都是蓝色。八几年那会烟店里的外烟很多，卡地亚和茨冈比较容易找到。顺带一提，卡地亚出的香烟评价不高而且主打女士烟，就没给张哥抽。
> 
> 注2：比较难找的法国烟，还有蓝色和黄色的包装。蓝色是原味，红色是特醇，黄色是淡味。和Gitanes味道接近，味比较重，劲大，口感燥，有点像生烟的味道。
> 
> 注3：女服务员不穿上衣的酒吧，六十年代发源于香港尖沙咀一带，当年有很多水兵光顾。
> 
> 注4：原作里洛克常抽的日产烟。
> 
> 注5：爆樽就是大家看港产黑社会电影里常见的威胁方式：敲掉玻璃瓶底，用破口指着对面威胁人。
> 
> 注6：就是TAXI啦。朋友说没见过这叫法，标个备注。
> 
> 注7：黑礁官方小说，原文“正因为他也有可爱的一面，有人帮他取了个外号，叫做’宝贝’——但他本人并不喜欢这个绰号”……我这样说你们都明白了吧！！【明白什么啊


End file.
